A Wolfs Love
by Sakura8787
Summary: Kagome has realized that she can never gain Inuyasha's love. But is there a certain Wolf Demon that can heal her heart and give her love that she so desperately needs? First story so don't expect much :3 (Oh and rated T for language ;) ) UPDATED: Chapter 12 does have the lemon so if you don't want to read then please skip, thank you :)
1. Chapter 1

**A Wolfs Love**

~Chapter One~

Okay here it goes, I know most of you probably won't read this but this is my first story and it just had to be about Kagome and Kouga (I mean who doesn't love that paring LIKE REALLY). But I am open for constructive criticism so, if I miss spelled a name or have got any facts wrong please by all means tell me. NOW ON WITH THE STORY!

He's going to see her again, not like I really care, OH who am I kidding of course I care! I just hope he knows that Kikyo isn't going to be here for much longer. Narakus miasma is slowly killing her, well if a lifeless clay pot can be killed… Damn you Inuyasha, for making me this way.

"Kagome?"

I snapped back to reality

"There is a hot spring a little while away from here, if you wanted to join me"

"Huh? Oh yeah sure Sango, just let me get my towel"

I walked to my favorite yellow backpack and started digging through all the books and food, finally finding my towel. But just after I stood up I sensed two jewel shards approaching and fast, I turned my head to see a tan muscular Tarzan staring at me intently.

"Kagome must you get more beautiful every day, you're making it harder to leave you with that filthy mutt"

"Hey Kouga, why are you here? Do you have any news about Naraku?"

"Must I have a reason to see my woman?"

I am growing very tired of him calling me his "Woman"

"haha- well umm, you see I was just about to head to the hot sprin-"

"Oh the hot springs you say? Mind if I join you"

I glared at him

"No! You may not join me, besides I'm going with Sango, who is patiently waiting for me, so if you'll excuse me"

I walked passed him to Sango's direction, but was stopped by rough but gentle hand.

"Please Kagome, I want you, you are my light, my everything and it's killing me to see you suffering. When are you going to stop chasing a mutt who can't even realize he loves a cold clay pot?"

I looked at him with dejected eyes, tearing up.

"Please Kagome let me take all the pain away that he has caused you, Inuyasha doesn't deserve your sweet love"

He held me in an embrace his arm around my waist, and his hand lovingly placed on my head,

I couldn't hold it in any longer I had to cry, I hated Kougas words, I hated them because they were true.

I wrapped my arms around his torso and realized that Inuyasha no matter how much love I showered him with, I would never get his love in return. That realization stabbed me in the heart over and over. I gently pushed away from Kouga and went to the nearby river to sort things out or mostly just to be alone.

I pulled my legs up into my chest and rested my head on them. I started sobbing

How pitiful…

God what is wrong with me? Why must I love a man who will never love me back? How could I be so damn stupid?

"Kagome, what's wrong?"

"Sniff-sniff I'm sorry Sango you can go to the hot spring without me - sniff"

"Kagome tell me, please it pains me to see my sister crying"

I told her the whole story about Inuyasha

"Listen Kagome, I may not be the best advice giver but, one thing is for sure you need to let him go, the Kagome I know is a strong independent woman who can overcome anything that brings her down"

"You really think that Sango?"

"Would I lie to you?" she gave me a firm look

We walked back to the campsite talking a bit, only to come back to a very angry dog and wolf and a trashed campsite.

"Filthy Mutt!"

"Scrawny wolf!"

"INUYASHA SIT!"

I smirked at the cloud of dust

"This has to stop! I am so sick and tired of this fucking fighting!"

"Did she just swear?" Kouga whispered to a shocked and dirty hanyou

"Listen Kouga! Although Inuyasha is annoying and is always asking for it, you really need to control your anger! GOT IT?!"

The wolf demon nodded, clearly scared of the powerful miko

"And Inuyasha need I say more!?"

Inuyasha shook his head

"Alright, Sango and I are going to the hot springs, the campsite better be in perfect condition when we get back, or heads will roll…" I said in the scariest voice I could, I think it worked they both were staring at their feet and visibly shaking.

Sango and I walked off towards the hot springs finally getting to have some peace and quiet

"Kagome is really scary when she wants to be huh?"

"You got that right Shippo" The monk said while laughing and shaking his head.


	2. Chapter 2

"Kagome I have to tell you something"

"Hmm what is it Inuyasha?"

"Well how do I put this… umm Kikyo is joining our group"

I suddenly felt furious; I wanted to purify Inuyasha right on the spot. I gave him the most malicious glare that I could muster up.

"WHAT?! Oh was it just you that agreed to this Inuyasha? Last time I remembered anything that involved the group we called a vote!"

"Well the group agreed to it so I wanted to tell you beforehand alright? No need to get pissy, wench!"

"INUYAS-"

"WAIT WAIT WAIT, please Kagome I'm sorry don't sit me, I'm sorry!"

"Humph, you know what alright, I'll agree to this but it doesn't mean that I'll enjoy it"

I walked off stopping my feet in the poor ground beneath me.

Damn it this is so like Inuyasha, doesn't have the need to tell me, when he KNOWS that it would bother me.

The rest of the day was torture, it was all Kikyo this and Kikyo that, but it pain me to see Inuyasha paying more attention to Kikyo than he ever did to me. What does Kikyo have that I don't, I mean for Kami sakes I am here freaking incarnation. And to top it off I am WAY more interesting than her.

KAGOME get a hold of yourself. Let Inuyasha go, he is an idiot for letting you go. Alright from this point on I am going to forget about him, and nothing is going to stop me from achieving this task.

"Umm Kagome why do you have that look on your face?"

"Oh sorry Shippo, I was just thinking about something"

"Can I help with it?"

"Haha no I'm sorry Shippo, this is something that I need to do on my own"

When we all (even Kikyo) convinced Inuyasha to stop for the night, we set up camp, mostly consisting of a fire and a few blankets.

"Hey, everyone (even Kikyo) I'm going to go for a walk, so don't worry about me alright"

Everyone said goodbye, and I went off for my little evening stroll, the Feudal era is so beautiful, much better than the honking horns and the smog coming from cars and factories.

I sat down in a field of grass, and looked up at the stunning sunset sky. There was a hint of leftover sky blue from the day, that blue was so pure it looked just like a smug Wolf Demons eyes. Whoa whoa whoa wait, when did I start thinking about Kouga? No. I refuse to think of anymore demons, men, or whatever kind of thing that comes from the male species, I've had enough of that for a while… right?

"Kouga will you stop being creepy and come out of the shadows"

"My, my, my there is just no fooling you is there?"

"Kouga, I have a question? Doesn't a Wolf Tribe leader need to have a mate who is also a Wolf Demon?" I said while staring out to the setting sun.

"Technically yes but, Kagome are you considering becoming my mate? Because if that's the case, you would make me a very happy demon"

"Kouga why are you wasting your ti-"

I was pinned to the ground; with those pure blue eyes staring at me

"Kagome I'm not wasting my time, if the woman I love is a human then she is a human, I don't care what the rules say. Especially when this human is you Kagome."

I looked at his eyes then slowly to his lips

I am so damn close to his face, what do I do? Should I kick him off? No no I don't want to do that. That would mean he would leave, I want him to stay with me, right here, with me.

"Kagome, I can't stand this any longer, being this close to you and I can't hold you like I want to"

He slowly got up, but I didn't want him to move, without thinking I wrapped my arms around his neck.

A look of happiness was spread all over his face; he picked me up off of the ground.

"Kagome. Will you be my mate?"

For some strange reason I agreed, because I knew that somewhere deep, deep inside me was love for this Wolf Demon and it was way more powerful than the love I ever had more Inuyasha.

"One more thing Kagome"

"What is it Kouga?"

"Can I kiss you?"

I nodded gently, closed my eyes and leaned forward; I realized this would be my first kiss. My first kiss one that I never will get back. But all my worries were washed away when Kougas rough lips softly pressed against mine. I was begging for more so I leaned in further, in response Kouga gave me a throaty growl, but pulled away.

"Kagome" he whispered with a pained expression

We were inches apart and our bodies were still touching

"I have to stop, if we continued I'm afraid I would lose my cool around you"

"Alright, we can stop"

Kouga scooped me up in his arms which kinda scared me so I squeaked

"That is so damn attractive" he nuzzled his nose against mine, and he started walking towards the camp.

From then on, I knew things were gonna change for the better.


	3. Chapter 3

OKAY I am so sorry about not having this in earlier and because it's really short but, now that Kagome has left the group we can now get to the good stuff like, learning how to hunt and fun shlit like that. Well I am gonna stop talking now and let you read…. You're not even reading me are you? Fine then be that way… hahaha kidding only kidding

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA! *Cry's in corner wildly*

I had been about four weeks until Kouga had asked me to be his mate and honestly I still had butterflies about it. Though ever since that happened Inuyasha has been ignoring me, I have no clue why though.

"Kagome can I talk to you for a sec… ALONE" He glared at Kikyo

Feeling the density of resentment in the air I agreed, I told him to make it quick though, I don't want to die because of some jealous priestess.

"Why did you do it?"

I was confused, do what? I didn't do anything "Umm, I have no clue what you're talking about?"

He was shaking with fury

"Why did you tell that bastard wolf that you would be his mate?"

I grew angry at his outburst. "Why you ask? And more importantly, how the hell do you know about that?" I didn't even tell Sango about Kouga and me, how the hell would Inuyasha know?

"Answer my question first wench!"

"Fucking dog" I muttered under my breath "Alright, you want to know why? I told him I'd be his mate because he treats me like I am the only girl in the world, because he doesn't leave the second a "better woman" shows up, because… I love him…"

Y-you love him? I thought you loved me Kagome"

I fought back the tears that were starting to form. "Yeah you're right I did love you, but I moved on, I don't need you anymore Inuyasha… You know since you have Kikyo in your group now, you really don't need me anymore, so… I guess I'm saying goodbye"

I walked away, but I only took a couple of steps before I was pulled gently into Inuyashas embrace. He looked at me with eager eyes, and was leaning forward. "Whoa, whoa, whoa" I pushed myself out of his hold.

"I don't know if you don't get it Inuyasha but… I. AM. OV-ER. YOU. So that means I don't have anything but FRIEND feelings for you nothing more"

"Please Kagome don't say that. I still need you!" he looked at me with somber eyes

"Well boo FUCKING hoo; I am so tired of you using me as your personal play toy, go play with Kikyo, she's at your disposal now" I walked away furiously

"DON'T EVEN COME TWENTY FEET TOWARDS ME INUYASHA!" I turned around with a pink energy coming out of my hands; I posed in a aggressive stance pointing one fist at him the other right about at my chin (almost like I was holding a bow). Inuyasha stopped dead in his tracks and looked at me with terrified eyes.

"Kagome, please don't…"

"Then leave"

I never seen Inuyasha run faster than I did now, It was quite funny. Right then I sensed Kouga coming towards me.

"Now why don't you ever get that feisty with me, it would make one kinky night if you played bad girl with me" He smirked.

I blushed madly, the thought of having "sexy time" with Kouga makes me weak in the knees. But now that I am separated from the group maybe it's time for me to change my image, be stronger, fiercer, sexier.

I sashayed over to Kouga and ran my index finger down his chest "You know Kouga; I need a place to stay now, would you be ever so gentlemanly and give a room to rent" I gave him a sexy smile.

"Are you asking me to take me with you to my home, more specifically my room?" He smirked and pulled me close.

"What do you think wolf boy?"

With that he ran or more like glided with me in his arms bridal style.


	4. Chapter 4

When we arrived at Kougas cave I couldn't have had any warmer welcome, I swear the whole wolf tribe thought I was one of them… and I couldn't be any happier about that.

"Kagome welcome back"

"Thanks Gina" I smiled

"Kagome welcome, are you staying for good this time?" Hakkaku grinned

"That depends if Kouga will be able to handle me" I winked at Kouga who was talking to some other Wolf Demon members. He just smiled that sexy smile and winked back, inside I was swooning over the moon, that smile could get him anywhere.

"Can I show you to your room miss Kagome?"

A very beautiful Wolf Demon with Brown flowing hair and gorgeous emerald green eyes smiled at me. At first I was taken aback by the beauty of her but quickly nodded hoping not to look creepy.

"Here you are Kagome, I hope you can stay for a while, Kouga talks non-stop about you it would be nice if he would shut up once and a while. Just don't tell him I said that alright, OH by the way my name is Midori if you need anything I'll be in the Kitchen or in the main Cave" She smiled and left me to a stunning soapstone room.

I walked in further to find a small black and white painting of me and Kouga it looked so beautiful, just like it would pop right out of the canvas. I gently ran my index finger around Kougas face, and giggled he had his cheesy grin on his face, just like the one he uses whenever he makes a sexual innuendo towards me.

"What are you laughing about Gorgeous?"

"Huh? Oh nothing just admiring this Beautiful painting, I love it! The artist painted it to make me look like a Wolf Demon"

"That was my vision of you after you became my mate, you know after the whole mate ritual and stuff" He blushed.

"Kouga, what do you mean after the mate ritual? There's a ritual?"

"Of course, there is the week of beginnings, then the ceremony. It's almost like the marry stuff talk about in your sleep. But after the ceremony then the final stage is when mates are bonded for life"

"Bonded for life? What's that all about?"

He blushed a deep crimson red "Umm well… I don't know how to explain it. It's when two people umm… become one or uhh errr WHY IS THIS SO HARD TO SAY TO YOU?!"

I found it hilarious that Kouga was choking up about this because he never had this problem before. He was making these hand gestures almost like clapping but the fingers were spread and were being mingled around. Then it finally hit me 'OMG SEX HES TALKING ABOUT SEX!' Kouga must have seen my facial expression because he kind of relaxed.

"Kagome… would you be willing to do that for me? For us, to be together forever would make me the luckiest Demon in the world, I can promise you Kagome that you would be happiest woman or err Demon ever to live. You would be fed, clean, clothed, respected, cherished, and I could continue but that would take too long. I just want to make sure you're okay with this"

I took some time to take this all in, what does he mean "err Demon"? Can I be sure Kouga means everything he just said?

"Kouga I am going to say this once and once only"

I walked up to him, and looked up at him right in those gorgeous blue eyes of his.

"I love you. I don't want anyone else but you and if that means becoming a "Demon"

I hooked my finger on his armour and pulled it down so his face is looking directly into mine.

"Then so be it"

I crashed my lips onto his, and wrapped my arms around his neck. He growled and pulled me closer then, picked me up and pushed me against a wall. When we broke our kiss Kouga started kissing my cheek then kissing my neck. I felt a slight pain in my neck but paid no mind to it. Kouga licked my neck and continued downward, giving me mini heart attacks with each kiss. After this he put me back on my feet but still kept me against the wall, his leg was between my two so I couldn't move even if I wanted too (Which I never would). He looked at me again with the most genuine smile almost like he was sending me a message like 'What did I do to deserve you', and continued kissing me.

When we broke the kiss, he stepped back and howled, which was accompanied with other howls.

"What was that for?"

"That my dear mate was for snagging the most beautiful woman on the planet… you" he licked the tip of my nose, I giggled and kissed him again.

My life could not get any better…

OKAY… I am soo sorry for not updating this sooner because honestly I just had severe writers block and I just didn't want to write, because I have been playing Sims 3 NON STOP! Haha anyway thank you for waiting and putting up with me.

Have a wonderful day/ night and stay awesome

(Oh and thanks for leaving a review) ;)


	5. Chapter 5

Alright I would tell you all about why I haven't updated lately but, that would get too personal soo without further or ado, SHAPTER FIVE!

I woke up in Kougas bed, covered in skin pelts and blankets that I think were mine… wait is that my backpack? I got up out of bed and walked over to the yellow torn backpack and looked inside. No doubt this was my backpack; it even had my favorite water bottle. All of a sudden I heard a huge crash; I opened the massive wooden door and ran towards the main cave.

"WHERE IS SHE! HER SENT IS ALL OVER YOUR NASTY FLEAWRITEN BODY!" Inuyasha was almost turning full demon and was attacking Kouga.

"Inuyasha wait! I'm right here!" I yelled towards Inuyasha. Just about instantly Inuyasha stopped and looked at me like I was his special possession that he hadn't seen in years. He slowly walked over to me cautious of not scaring me (as if I'm scared of him, I can handle myself). When he got close to me he asked if I could talk to him alone, I agreed because I didn't want to anyone of Kougas family to get hurt. But Kouga didn't really like that idea.

"Kouga relax, I'm just talking to him, and I'm not going to go anywhere, alright?"

He inwardly sighed and nodded his head, he looked up at me and stepped closer and gave me a soft and sweet kiss. Inuyasha growled, rolled his eyes and stepped out of the cave.

"I'll be back, don't worry"

I walked out of the cave and asked what the hell Inuyasha was doing. "Kagome I need you to come back with me"

I don't know if Inuyasha was high off of some herbs or something, but there is no way in hell that I'm going with him.

"Why would I do that Inuyasha" I crossed my arms and raised my brow.

"Because that flea bag of a wolf doesn't deserve you!" He casted his arm towards the cave, and looked at me like it was obvious.

I really wanted to just freak at him and tell him to go fuck off but, I really needed to control my temper around him, he could go off at any second.

"Inuyasha, I know you may not understand this but, I love Kouga more than my own life, and I don't want to leave him ever… maybe I didn't make it clear when I said I have nothing but friend feelings for you. You had your chance, but it's over…" I looked at him searching for any kind of understanding; sadly I didn't find anything but sadness. I gave him a hug and put my hand on his cheek "I really hope we can stay friends Inuyasha, I still would like to see you again, and it hurts me when I can't" I gave him a small pat on his cheek and left.

I said goodbye to Inuyasha for the very last time, when he left I put a barrier around the cave so if Inuyasha changed his mind during the night he wouldn't be able to get into a 10 mile radius of the cave.

When I got back into the cave Kouga rushed over to me, checking me all over making sure I didn't have any type of scratch. "I'm fine Kouga, and Inuyasha left… I don't think he will be coming back anytime soon" I gave him a small peck on the lips and walked towards the Kitchen.

The kitchen was just as beautiful as Kougas room it had the same soapstone walls that glistened from the fire. Midori walked over to me and introduced me to the other Wolf Demon women of the tribe. When that was all over and done with she led me to a huge pile of uncooked cow meat. My first reaction was to throw up but I didn't, because I didn't want to leave a bad first impression on the girls so I sucked it up and waited for further instructions.

"Okay Kagome, what I want you to do is to cut up the meat to about slabs as long as your arm can you do that?"

I nodded and started carving, honestly once you got back the gag reflex it wasn't so bad, just a hella bloody. When I finished I took about a quarter of the meat and walked to a different table and flavored it with spices and roasted it over the fire. The women of the tribe looked but never asked what I was doing, so I continued with my work. Midori walked over and gave me a look of horror.  
"Kagome what are you doing?" She whispered. I cut off a piece of meat and gave it to her. I motioned my hands for her to eat it.

Midori hesitantly lifted the piece of meat towards her face and sniffed it. She shrugged and popped it into her mouth. Her face lit up "That's amazing! Wow our meat never tasted like this ever!"

Midori told me to do whatever I did with the meat to do to the rest of it. I showed the other women how I did it so they could future replicate it.

Supper time rolled around and a lot of hungry Wolf Demons were gathering in the main cave waiting for food. I was nervous to tell you the truth, what if they didn't like it? What would happen then? Midori stood on top of a boulder "Kagome our dear sister has prepared us a delicious meal, why don't we show our gratitude and applaud Kagome on her work!" Just then the whole Wolf Demon tribe let out a huge howl. I had to cover my ears so they wouldn't get damaged.

I was scared as everyone dug in their food, but my nerves were put at ease as everyone's faces lit up just as Midori's did. Everyone was thanking me for the food, but I just realised that I hadn't seen Kouga yet. I wanted to show off my food to him. Just as I was about to get out of my seat Kouga walked in looking very happy. When he sat down at his seat Kouga pulled my chair closer to his and put his arm around me.

"What's getting you so happy?"

"I was talking with the elders and I just got news that you passed" He gave me that adorable sexy grin.

"I passed? I passed what?"

"The first stage!" He exclaimed.

"You mean to tell me that this is the week of beginnings?!" I was ecstatic I mean, sure I was angry at Kouga for not telling me about this, but if that is all there is to these stages then I can pass with flying colors.

Kouga smiled at me "I am so proud of you Kagome; you did better than my mother from what my grandfather told me. Oh I forgot to tell you, my grandfather would like to meet you tomorrow if that's okay with you"

"Sure I would love to meet him!" Man I hope he likes me…

**After the Supper …**

"Kagome you don't mind that we sleep in the same bed right?" Kouga gave me a worried expression.

"No I don't mind at all, in fact I prefer it, you keep the nightmares away" I walked over to him and hugged him, I never realised how small I was compared to him he was about 5'10" and I am only 5'1". Kouga scooped me up and laid me on the bed, my black raven hair scattered on the pillow.

"So beautiful" Kouga whispered before he kissed me.


	6. Chapter 6

A wolfs Love

Chapter 6

"Kagome? Sweet heart, It's time to get up, we are meeting my grandfather today remember?"

I woke up to his wonderful voice, when my eyes fluttered open I seen him, just staring at me like he did in that field. Blue eyes that would make the sky jealous, a jawline that would make Brad Pitt look like a scrawny teenager. I could definitely get used to waking up with him beside me every day. Wait did he just say that I was meeting his grandfather today? Shit, shit, shit, I have to get ready! I shot out of bed in a panic, what time is it? Oh wait they don't have clocks in this era…

"Koga, is the sun up yet?" I thought that was a reasonable question, I mean I would have plenty of time to get ready then.

"Nope not yet, it won't be for a while" Okay good I still have time to get ready, and to prepare myself.

"Umm Koga what do I wear?" I don't want to meet Koga's grandfather in my uniform, it just seems… un-respectable if that's a word.

"Don't worry I thought ahead, I had Midori prepare you an respectable tribe outfit" He smiled and gave me a hug, not just a friendly "it's so good to see you hug" more like a passionate lovers hug.

"Koga is everything ok?"

"Kagome…" He paused and kissed my neck "I am so glad you chose me… I just can't believe I get to wake up to see you every morning, it still seems like a dream"

I looked up at him and smiled "I still can't believe it either" I kissed him and then ran to Midori's room.

"SEE YOU WHEN I'M DONE!" I yelled when I ran out of our room.

**I know its super short, but I just wanted to let you know I am in fact still alive. So I plan to have a chapter out on this Friday (April 19****th****/13) or on Saturday so I hope you guys are still interested in my story, because I really do love making stories I just have no time to do it.**

**LOVE YOU! ~~ 3**


	7. Chapter 7

**A Wolfs Love**

Chapter Seven

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and/ or its Characters… WWWAAAH!**

**A/N: Sorry I haven't been updating, just haven't been getting any ideas, but I have one now! So I think I'm gonna let you read now hehehe ENJOY!**

**(Where we left off…)** **"Kagome…" He paused and kissed my neck "I am so glad you chose me… I just can't believe I get to wake up to see you every morning, it still seems like a dream"**

**I looked up at him and smiled "I still can't believe it either" I kissed him and then ran to Midori's room.**

"**SEE YOU WHEN I'M DONE!" I yelled when I ran out of our room.**

I ran to Midori's room to get ready, my gosh I am so nervous I think I am going to puke. I was running and of course I'm not looking, and then BOOM I ran into a wall. I shook my head and looked at the wa… A tall and handsome Wolf Demon was holding his hand out for me. "I am so sorry" I sputtered out, he pulled me up really quickly, I was shocked and fell right into him. He caught me thank goodness, I looked up at him about to apologise again but was stunned when I looked into his eyes. They were so green; they looked like the new patch of grass that just arrived from spring.

"The names Finn"

He gently pulled his arms away, almost like he was trying not to frighten me. I cleared my throat "My name is Kagome, it's a pleasure to meet you" I extended my hand toward him. He looked at it then raised it towards his lips.

"The pleasure is all mine" he kissed my hand and smiled. It was just then I realised that he wasn't really wearing a lot of clothes I mean he was wearing clothes but just the kind that you wear on the bottom of the body.

He must of followed my eyes because he was smirking "do you like what you see Kagome?"

"I- um. I gotta g-go; you know meeting the Tribe leader's grandfather and all. I have to look presentable"

"Well you really don't need to do anything to look presentable Kagome. But I'll let you go; you seem to be in a rush"

I blushed then said goodbye. My goodness he sure didn't seem to be really a Wolf Demon, more like a flirtatious human with a _**really**_ good body. I realised that I need to get to Midori's room to get ready so I ran again.

Once I finally got there I was wheezing, man I need to get into better shape. I knocked on the door, Midori opened it the second I knocked "Where the hell have you been?!" She pulled me in and led me into another room. There was a bed, a vanity of some kind, and tons of pelts everywhere, must have be her bedroom. Midori pulled my top off of my head and pulled my skirt off. "HEY! What the heck? I can get dressed myself"

"Hey what? You're gonna need help getting this on" She put a metal decorative breast plate on me and fastened the ties on the back, then wrapped a soft black pelt around my hips I believe it was a panther. Midori ran across the room to get some kind of shin protective wear, but before she put them on she put some kind of wrap around my feet and legs.

"Alright now with your hair" Midori pulled my hand towards the vanity and started brushing my hair. When she was finished with my hair, I couldn't believe my eyes I looked so different, so mature. My bangs were pulled back with the rest of my hair into a braid the, though it wasn't a full braid. It was just the top of my hair she braided the rest was curled loosely or waved if you preferred.

"Thank you Midori, I-I look beautiful"

"You already were beautiful Kagome, I just enhanced it… Okay you need to go; you have twenty minutes to do whatever you want"

I left Midori's room and walked toward the main cave, running my hands along the long torched lit cave hallways. Pondering what I should say when I first meet Koga's grandfather, first impressions are very important. When I finally reached the main cave, I went to go and sit down with the other women and girls. They of course wanted to know if Koga and I have planned to have pups when we "become one", I honestly didn't know If we would or not. Koga might not want to have pups, I certainly do, and I think every girl dreams of having her own children, I mean why else would be force boys to play house with us.

"**Kagome! Kagome! Kago**…me… Wow you look beautiful" Koga walked over towards me and ran his fingers through my hair.

"You have Midori to thank for that" I giggled and kissed him, I honestly hate that I have to use my tippy toes to reach him, it's just not fair.

"Remind me will you?" He picked me up bridal style and gave me an Eskimo kiss. I begged him to put me down; the tribe was starting to howl, hoot and more. He put me down but held my hand maybe just to keep the connection, I certainly don't mind. Koga led me to two thrones covered in fur pelts one I think bear the other soft panther.

"Kagome will you like to sit while we wait for my grandfather's arrival?" I nodded and let go of his hand. I hesitantly looked at the throne, it was so intimidating. Koga came up behind me "It will be okay Kagome, I'm with you all the way" he whispered in my ear, and then guided me into the chair. Koga grinned from ear to ear, and sat down in his throne. From here I could see the entire main cave, it was so invigorating, to be sitting up here with my soon to be husband and looking at all the friendly faces.

Then everyone went quiet, the whole room was looking at the entrance of the cave. A Demon walked in complete with a bear headdress.

"Grandfather!" Koga's voice boomed through the silent cave. "I'm so glad you're here" he gave him a big hug (MANLY HUG TIME AWW-YEAH). I got up slowly and walked down the stairs towards the two powerful Wolf Demons. "So this is her huh Koga" he looked at me with his pointer finger cupped under his chin and also with those same striking blue eyes. He walked up to me and gave me a soft hug. "It's nice to meet you sweetheart, welcome to the family" He let me go and put his hands on my shoulders "Koga you sure got a beautiful one, you sure you're not bribing her with money?" He chuckled when Koga glared at him.

"My name is Kato; it's nice to meet you"

"Kagome, same to you Kato" I smiled

"Well why don't we go out for a walk? You don't mind do you Koga"

Koga shook head, and wrapped his arm around my waist "Just bring her back before mid-day"

I smiled and gave him a light kiss and said goodbye

"Alright Kagome lets go" He put his arm out and then guided me out of the cave.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Soorry for the late update it's a little past the 19th but I tried to make it as long as I could, to make it up to you guys. But anyway, how did you like name Kato? Oh and Finn? I tried to make Finn as gentlemanly and flirty as possible you know without him being all purvy, I know his name isn't really Japanese but I wanted to name him Finn because of my love of ADVENTURE TIME! Haha and Kato, I don't really know if it's Japanese either but I liked it because it kinda sounded like warrior-ish you know "**KATO! THE WOLF DEMON WARRIOR**!" nahh okay but if you guys have any suggestions I'd be glad to hear em. But I refuse to change Finns name sorry! Okay if you read this your one of my favorites, type "I love Koga!" in your review if you read it, I just want to know if anyone actually reads these things. Haha anyway until next time… TTFN!

LOVE YOU!


	8. Chapter 8

**A Wolfs Love**

Chapter Eight

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and/ or its Characters… WWWAAAH!**

**A/N: Updating Fast EH? Yeah I really love this story I don't know why I haven't been updating lately, you guys apparently like this story so I will CONTINUE! **

**(Where we left off…) "My name is Kato; it's nice to meet you" **

"**Kagome, same to you Kato" I smiled **

"**Well why don't we go out for a walk? You don't mind do you Koga" **

**Koga shook head, and wrapped his arm around my waist "Just bring her back before mid-day"**

**I smiled and gave him a light kiss and said goodbye**

"**Alright Kagome lets go" He put his arm out and then guided me out of the cave.**

Kato and I walked to the little waterfall outside of the Cave to sit and "talk".

"You're serious about Koga?" he gave me a stern look.

I looked at Kato with confusion, what does he mean, "Serious about Koga". I sat in thought trying to figure out how I would explain to Kato about how serious my love is when it comes to Koga.

"When I came into this era I met a Hanyou named Inuyasha, we teamed up so we could retrieve the sacred jewel shards, which was stolen from us. After a while I started to develop feelings for Inuyasha, and eventually fell in love with him. But I didn't know about Kikyo, she is Inuyashas first love…" I sighed and continued with the story. "Inuyasha is pig headed and only cares about what he wants, so he really didn't treat me that well, he belittled me and called me names all the time. But worst of all he played with my thoughts and feelings, making me believe that he actually loved me" I started to tear up from all the memories that came rushing back. "Koga… Koga saved me. When he came around, he talked to me, treated me like a real person, not just some toy. And of course flirted with me profusely" I giggled at the thought of Koga holding my hands and giving his vow about how he would make me his mate one day.

"When I was in denial about Inuyashas love towards me, Koga helped me understand that what I really needed was a person who loved me for me, not just to be an image of a past lover. When Koga told me this, it hit me, it realize that who I was really falling for was the Wolf Demon who would bring me flowers whenever we met, who would tell me I am the most beautiful woman in the world, who would comfort me whenever I need him" I looked at the small waterfall and sighed a breath of relief, finally I got to tell someone my story, it made me fell 20x better.

"So grandfather, I can tell you this. I love Koga, more than my own life, and I can gladly tell you that I am _**very **_serious about Koga. And I can't wait to see what adventures are awaiting for us" I smiled at Kato, and giggled.

"I understand why Koga chose you as a mate" He looked at me proudly "You have a heart that, loves effortlessly, but stands firm and doesn't push over easily. Koga told me about how headstrong you are and about that necklace that the Hanyou wears" He chuckled and got up. I sensed a presence and stood up slowly.

"Koga you can come out now" I yelled. "You can sense Koga? I didn't even know he was here" He asked bewildered. "Yeah she has this awesome quality that can sense anyone who is using and not using a protective barrier" He came up and hugged me from behind and kissed my hair. "Well I have all I need, you two can have fun now" Kato waved goodbye and ran toward the main cave.

"So I am your hero now huh?" He turned towards me. "You always were, I just didn't realize it at the time" He caressed my cheek, and looked at me with those beautiful light blue eyes. I don't know how long we stayed out there but, someone came to get us for an announcement.

Just one last question, what is it?

Okay I really struggled with this chapter, I at least rewrit 2 times, ugghhh I hope you guys like it. I kinda did :P

LOVE YOU!


	9. Chapter 9

**A Wolf's Love**

Chapter Nine

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and/ or its Characters… WWWAAAH!**

**A/N: Okay guys I have come up with an idea :D I shall be updating on schedule now, EVERY Friday I will be uploading a new chapter (I hope that is okay with you) anyway here's the story!**

**(Where we left off…) "So I am your hero now huh?" He turned towards me. "You always were, I just didn't realize it at the time" He caressed my cheek, and looked at me with those beautiful light blue eyes. I don't know how long we stayed out there but, someone came to get us for an announcement. **

**Just one last question, what is it?**

Koga and I walked back to the Cave to see what the announcement was; I was kind of scared to see what it was because honestly things like this always turn out to be bad no matter what.

When we got there, everyone in the tribe even Midori was in a being crowd looking up at Kato.

"AHH! There they are! Our two love cubs, I have a big announcement for you two!" Kato's voice boomed throughout the quiet cave. "Your soon to be mate, Kagome has one more challenge to go through!" I gulped and looked over at Koga; he looked down and started messing with a rock that was by his feet. What the heck is going on? I looked back up to Kato.

"Kagome we have a thing that we do in our tribe that is required for our future family members. To show your strength you will be put in a battle or a tatakai ask we call it to prove that you are strong enough to keep up with your mate Koga" I guess that makes sense but I was wondering who I would battling.

"Excuse me Kato, who is it that I will be battling?" I yelled towards him. "That my dear Kagome is a secret!" Kato brought his finger up to his lips.

So wait let me get this straight, I'm going to be battling a complete stranger who I don't know their strengths and weaknesses, without any help… I am so screwed.

"BUT! Enough with this chatter let the feast begin!" Kato raised his hand toward the food that was prepared just like I would make it. Wow I guess they really did like the spices and cooked meat together. Well I really wasn't hungry so I thought I should go back to my room, maybe I could figure out how I was going to defeat this unknown opponent.

I was walking to Koga and my room but was stopped by Finn. "Kagome, I'm glad I ran into you! I wanted to know if you would join me for a little walk" Well I wasn't really gonna be doing anything in my room so I guess it wouldn't hurt. "Sure Finn that sounds nice I could use some fresh air" Finn smiled and offered me his arm, I took it but was very confused by his manners. Usually a Wolf Demon wouldn't be so formal.

When we got outside I gasped, the stars looked so clear up in the Mountains. "Quite the sight huh?" Finn smiled as he was looking up, "yeah you got that right, in my home town the stars were never this beautiful" I kept on looking up at the stars. I starting walking, but my head was still pointed upwards looking at all the constellations in the dark but brightly lit sky. But I felt someone grab my arm; I looked down and almost screamed. A hand covered my mouth before I could do that though, "Shh, shh, shh, you're fine" I was pulled back into a backwards embrace. I looked down by my feet, holy shit I almost fell off of the flat surface of the mountain. Then I just realised I was being held by a tall man, I gently turned around and was greeted by a pair of green eyes. "Thanks Finn, holy crap that was a close one" Finn chuckled "Quite alright Kagome, I'm happy I got to save your life, but you realize that you owe me now"

I gave him a confused look "Owe you? Umm I don't really have anything to give you, I'm sorry". Finn smirked "Oh well you can give me something Kagome" I was still confused "what can I give you?"

"A kiss, just a simple kiss" He grinned, "Finn I can't give you that I'm sorry, I'm in love with Koga" I smiled towards him, maybe I can put him down easily. "Oh but that's the wonderful part of it Kagome, a kiss doesn't need to be involved with feelings" Finn stepped towards me, I took a step back, but then realized that I was standing right on the edge of the rock.

Well if it's a kiss he wants then maybe I should give it to him? I regained my posture and stepped towards Finn. "Oh? Changed your mind, my sweet Kagome?" He caressed my cheek and I leaned in toward his hand. "That's a good girl" Finn smiled and closed his eyes and leaned in closer.

BAM! I smacked my forehead with his, and then pushed him with a force field he was thrown against a rock. He slowly got up and gave me an evil smile "Playing hard to get Kagome?" He was behind me in an instant pulling my hair away from my neck and leaving a soft trail of kisses all over my neck. Okay this asshole is getting his face beat in.

I let a shock of purification spring from my body, Finn pulled back in complete agony, not making any cry of pain. "Okay Finn, enough of your shit!" I pulled the katana out of his hilt and brought it up to his neck "are we going to continue this "my sweet" Finn?"

Finn slowly got up, with the sword still at his neck. "Yes kitten I think we will!" He pulled a dagger out from his sleeve and slashed my arm. I grunted in pain, not wanting to let him know that it hurt. "Now look at that, I've injured my kitten" Finn put his hand on his hip played with the dagger in the other hand. I swung the katana at incredible speed and slashed the breastplate off of his chest, leaving his perfect abs uncovered. "Kagome, if you wanted me that badly all you had to do was say so" I swung again but clashed with the dagger, Finn overpowered me and pushed me off. I waited for Finn to make the next move, my heart was thumping with adrenaline and my body was tense. Finn charged at me but I dodged it and wounded his shoulder. Finn didn't let that stop him; he came back and tried to attack me again. Full force he went for my throat, I dodged it and stabbed his lower abdominals and I made sure I didn't hit any major arteries. I whispered in his ear "I think I won, sweetie" I shoved him off of me. He coughed let out a little cry of pain, "Ka-kagome p-please he-lp".

From the goodness of my heart I couldn't let a man die even if he did attempt to rape me. I picked him up and brought him to the healing room. Everyone was still eating at the feast so the room was empty, I picked up the bandages and some herbs to speed and disinfect the healing. Finn was laying on the wooden table in the middle of the room letting little tears drop out ever so often. "Man Finn you really are stupid, you know I'm a priestess but yet you still tried to "kiss me"" Finn smiled "You may not know how beautiful you really are Kagome, but I really wish we met earlier, I wish I could make you mine" I tightened the bandage around his torso, Finn grunted and laughed. "Finn I'm not interested Koga is the last man I will ever love, and I plan to keep it that way" I stared at him, giving him a stern look. "I get it Kagome, but if Koga hurts you in anyway, please come to me first, I want to be the shoulder you cry on" I rested my hands on the table and looked at Finn. "You really are a nice guy aren't you?" He smiled and I lightly patted his stomach. "It's done, you can get up now" He sat up on the table, "Okay change those bandages every day and clean the wound out with fresh water, and you'll be fine" I smiled and left the room to find Koga.

I went to the main cave to be greeted my cheers and pats on the back. Koga ran up to me and inspected me all over "Kagome are you hurt? How do you feel? Do you feel faint?". "Whoa Koga what's with all the questions? I'm fine" He gently caressed my arm "did that bastard do that to you?!" just then Finn walked into the cave. Koga was on him in an instant, "did you injure my mate asshole?!" Finn winced in pain. I had to do something before Koga hurt him anymore than I did, "Koga stop, he's been hurt enough today" Koga looked at me bewildered "Kagome?" I helped Finn off of the ground then lifted his shirt (A/N: I know they don't wear shirts but go along with it okay) "see Koga he's been hurt enough today, I injured him pretty hard". Koga smiled "now that's my girl" just then Kato broke through the crowed.

"Kagome, because of your courage and strength you have defeated your opponent. By the leader of the council, I can say you successfully pass the test" I was in shock, passed? I passed the test? I was brought back to reality when I was picked up and swung around by Koga. "EEPP!" I was then pulled into Koga's warm embrace, Koga then whispered in my ear "I knew you could do it Kagome… I love you so much" he brought his face down to mine and kissed me passionately. His hands started wandering then I just realized we were surrounded by our comrades. I smacked his hands away, "not now Koga… Later" I winked. The tribe was ecstatic, I heard shouts of "We knew you could do it!" to "Great job Kagome" I felt so great. "A PARTY FOR MY GRAND DAUGHTER!" everyone cheered at that and started to bring out the sake

**Sometime later…**

I was a little tipsy from all the sake I drank, so Koga had to carry me to our room. He put me down on our bead and took of the breastplate that I had on so only my wrappings were on. I was so giggly I started laughing when Koga blushed when he seen me with just my breast wrappings on. "What is so funny?" he yelled "Your blushing hehehe" I giggled and hid under the covers so only my eyes and nose were seen. "What. Are you doing?" he looked confused "Come to bed, I'm cold, I need my man heater" He smirked and lifted the covers, then crawled into bed with me "Kagome?" Koga whispered in my ear "Hmm?" "I love you" I giggled then tackled him, so by now I was straddling him. Koga looked intimidated to be honest and it was such a turn on for me. I leaned down to give him a slow passionate kiss I then started kissing his neck, leaving a trail of kisses from his neck to his chest to his abs. His growls were growing deeper as I went lower; damn I loved that about him. I stopped and kissed him on the lips again, we were playing a game of war, fighting for the dominance. Koga eventually won, we then rolled over in the bed so Koga was on top of me. "Are you sure you want to do this Kagome? I can try to wait until you're ready" he was breathing heavily, his breath was warm on my neck. I whispered real softly "take me Koga I'm all yours…"

**BLAH! Okay firstly I am really sorry about the horrible update schedule, secondly I am sorry for the fight scene I am horrifyingly awful at making those… and thirdly YES THEY FINALLY DID IT. I would write a lemon but I can't write those to save my life sooo… yeah. But anyway leave a review if you liked it or favorite if you haven't already because it's really appreciated :D I send my love to you, because you are lovely people, goodnight everyone and have a great day/ night! **


	10. Chapter 10

**A Wolfs Love**

Chapter Ten

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and/ or its Characters… WWWAAAH!**

**A/N: Yupp that Friday thing… umm forget that, I can't keep myself on a schedule for that so I guess I'll just update whenever I can okay? **

**(Where we left off…) "Are you sure you want to do this Kagome? I can try to wait until you're ready" he was breathing heavily, his breath was warm on my neck. I whispered real softly "take me Koga I'm all yours…"**

"Good morning beautiful" I felt soft kisses on my neck, "Good morning handsome" I turned towards Koga and looked into his beautiful blue eyes. "Are you sure that was your first time?" I giggled and nodded my head. There was a knock on the door and Ginta and Hakkaku barged in with wide eyes "Koga! Ayame is here, we told her to leave but she said she won't move unless she sees you". Koga growled then looked at me with sorry eyes, "Stay here, I don't want Ayame hurting you" He crawled out of bed and put on his breastplate and walked out of the room.

"Well this is no fun; I wanted to see Ayame… I think I'll take a peak", I walked out of the room and peeked in the main cave. "Koga I missed you!" Ayame threw her arms around Koga, I grew angry but stood there planted on the spot, I don't want to create and un-necessary violence. "Ayame I need you to let me go." Koga spoke sternly; I was shocked Koga was never that reserved what the heck is going on? "Koga? What's the matter, I'm your future mate I think it's appropriate if I hug you" Ayame stood there confused. "No Ayame you are not my future mate, I've told you this countless times before, my mate is Kagome".

SMACK! Ayame slapped Koga right across the face; he growled and raised his hand, claws ready to cut. I can't let him hurt her! I ran in-between Koga and Ayame, and felt a sharp pain on my face. I fell to the ground spitting out some blood. "It was you! You f*cking b*tch! You stole Koga away from me" I stood up and turned around to face Ayame, she was ready to pounce. In a split second I unsheathed Koga's sword and let my powers run through it, Ayame blasted back from the impact from her sword and my sword clashing. I put up a force field around Ayame, so she couldn't move; though she wasn't being hurt she was just trapped. I walked closer to Ayame "Ayame I know you're angry, and I know what you're going through, but Koga chose me and if you're gonna get angry at someone go ahead and get mad at me, but if you so much as slap him again _I_ _WILL NOT _ hesitate to kill you." I looked at her for one last time and walked toward the infirmary to take care of my face.

I looked for the solutions and disinfectants, while holding a towel on my face. "Finally found it!" I brought them both to the table that I previously put Finn, the problem was the amount of blood that was coming out of the cut above my brow was getting in my eye which was making it very hard to see. Just then I heard a door open, I turned my head to see who it was "Kagome, are you alright?!" Midori came up to me and peered into my face. She immediately told me to lie down and started to clean up my face. Then I heard someone else come into the room "Koga can you tell me who did this to Kagome?" Koga looked at me with a dejected face, "Midori can me and Kagome be alone please" she left the room faster than I could blink.

"Baby what's wrong?" I caressed his cheek; he held my hand and kissed my palm. "I'm so sorry, I said that I would never hurt you and I did" I giggled and smiled, he is so cute; I understand it was by accident. "Koga I understand, but please promise me you won't hurt another innocent person again please?" I pleaded. "I promise on my life" he bent down and kissed my brow, we stayed there forehead to forehead until Midori came back into the room. "I'm sorry to interrupt your love fest but I need to take care of Kagome" stood up and covered the left side of my face I centered my powers and focused them to my hands. A few seconds later my face was as if there never was a wound there before, "Wow…" Midori stood dumbfounded. "Okay well I am going to help with lunch, my whole morning was ruined because of an unwelcomed guest, so I had no chance to help with breakfast" I walked off hearing the last bit of conversation from Koga "Our kids are gonna be f*cking awesome".

**A/N: Yupp as I said before I am not really gonna be updating every Friday because as you all know I can't keep a schedule to save my life. But I will try and update more often, but don't hold me on that okay? Haha anyway I really hope you enjoyed this chapter and I hope you'll leave a review telling me how I did (follow my story if you want to be updated whenever I post my stuff :D) anyway thanks for reading, till next time!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A Wolfs Love**

Chapter Eleven

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and/ or its Characters… WWWAAAH!**

**A/N: Whoopty freaking doop, I updated! Hehe :3**

**(Where we left off…) "Okay well I am going to help with lunch, my whole morning was ruined because of an unwelcomed guest, so I had no chance to help with breakfast" I walked off hearing the last bit of conversation from Koga "Our kids are gonna be f*cking awesome"**

I walked into the kitchen to help with lunch; apparently ever since I added those spices to the meat the whole tribe doesn't really want the uncooked meat anymore. Which is completely fine with me, I mean raw meat is just disgusting. "Kagome!" I looked up; it was one of the women tribe members. "Yes? Can I help you with anything?" she just pointed toward Ayame and walked away, well I guess she wants me to get rid of her… "Ayame, what's up?" I slowly walked up to her, not wanting to alarm her. Ayame looked at me with spiteful eyes "what the hell do you want?!" I stood my ground, I can't let this chick get the idea that's she's stronger than me. "I want you to leave the Kitchen, my family can't work comfortably if you're in here giving them the death stare" she just scoffed at me, stood up and walked out. I seriously have to teach her some manners.

After lunch was done, we brought all the food out to the main cave for everyone to eat, like always their tails were waging and their eyes were as wide as ever. I honestly think it's the cutest thing ever; I giggled and turned to get my food. But I bumped into a pair of pigtails, oh great. "Watch it b*tch" Ayame glared at me; okay I've had enough of this shit, "Ayame enough! You are not in your territory so there won't be any problem kicking you out! Either give some respect to our tribe or leave." I got close to her face and gave her a stern glare. Her eyes widened and she shrunk back, "Kagome, I'm sorry" she bowed her head.

"A moment outside Ayame" She quickly followed me out side, "Ayame, when I told you that I know what you're going through, I meant it" I sat down on a rock and patted the spot next to me. Ayame sat down hesitantly, as if she was scared that I was going to purify her. "I won't hurt you Ayame as long as you don't give me a reason to" she let out a breath of relief and sunk into the rock. "You know Kikyo has been brought back to life right?" Ayame quickly nodded her head. "Well I guess I'll tell you my story then…" I told her about how Inuyasha and I met and how I fell in love with him. My whole story basically; I could tell Ayame was right into the story because her eyes were engrossed on my eyes and she didn't look away not even once. I sighed after I was done and wiped the small tears away; she looked at me once then glomped me with a hug. "I'm so sorry Kagome… I didn't know Koga was that important to you…" She then stood up and ran to the cave.

I followed after her to find her on the platform gathering everyone's attention. "I just wanted to apologise to every single one of you, for my horrible behaviour… Also I wanted to let you know that if there's anything I can do, please let me know, I am sure my tribe and I will be able to assist you in anyway" She then smiled and got down from the platform, her pigtails bouncing with each step. "Thank you Kagome, you know for not throwing my ass out of your territory" she hugged me lightly and walked out of the cave. "WAIT!" I waved my hand, she stopped dead in her tracks and turned around "Hakkaku! Ginta!" the Wolf Demons came running up from behind the pile of bones from lunch. "Yes Kagome?" they both said in unison, "Can I have you escort Ayame to her territory safely?" They both agreed and walked off with Ayame standing in between them. Koga came up behind me wrapping one arm around my waist, "Kagome you're going to be an excellent tribe leader" he kissed my hair and pulled me outside. "Where are you taking me Koga?" Koga whispered in my ear "that my beautiful Kagome is a secret" he then whisked my off my feet and started running.

A/N: Sorry for the cliffy but I can't function anymore, I pulled an all-nighter and I'm surprised I haven't passed out by now… I know this was a real sh*tty chapter but I needed to get rid of Ayame… but yeah! Haha anyway I really hope you enjoyed this chapter and I hope you'll leave a review telling me how I did (follow my story if you want to be updated whenever I post my stuff :D) anyway thanks for reading, till next time!


	12. Chapter 12

**A Wolfs Love**

**Chapter Eleven**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and/ or its Characters… WWWAAAH!**

**A/N: I am truly sorry for the long wait readers, it's kinda been hectic in my life right now, so if you have stayed for this long, I give you all my thanks 3**

**(Where we left off…) Koga came up behind me wrapping one arm around my waist, "Kagome you're going to be an excellent tribe leader" he kissed my hair and pulled me outside. "Where are you taking me Koga?" Koga whispered in my ear "that my beautiful Kagome is a secret" he then whisked my off my feet and started running.**

**~(WARNING SOME VERY MILD LEMON HAPPENING THIS CHAPTER, IF YOU DON'T WANT TO READ THEN PLEASE TURN BACK NOW)~**

We whisked through the forest at incredible speed, I closed my eyes because of the wind so I had no idea where we were going. We jumped up and down on rocks and hills finally coming to a stop. Koga had gently put me down on my feet; I opened my eyes and couldn't believe what I had seen. A magnificent view of the eastern lands, mountains, rivers, trees so many trees, covering the earth. I felt Kogas hands wrap around my waist while he rested his chin on top of my head, "do you like what you see?" I turned around towards Koga and nodded my head "I love what I see; the view is absolutely breath taking". Koga cupped my cheek "That's all I wanted to hear"

He kissed me softly, running his hands down my waist then to my hips. Pulling me closer Koga deepened the kiss, asking for entrance which I gladly granted; he slipped his tongue in gliding over my tongue. Koga gave a husky growl and pushed me against a tall rock and lifted me up on his waist. I let Kogas hair down and took his head band off and let it drop to the ground, his hair falling down I ran my fingers through the onyx black hair bunching it all up in my hands when I felt Koga groping my breasts. I untied Kogas armor, falling down to the ground as soon as the last string was loose.

Positioning me into a bridal style and walked to a very wide tree covered in vines. Moving the vines away we went inside the hollowed out tree to find a bed covered with a blanket and fur pelts. "Koga did you do this?" Koga put me down and walked to the bed and held out his hand "I did it for the one and only you". I started tearing up, although it was stupid to think about Kikyo right now but hearing Koga say I was his one and only was beautiful to me, I wasn't his second best I was his first.

I took his hand and entwined our fingers together, pulling Koga onto the bed and kissed him passionately. I put my hands on his chest and pushed him down and straddled him, taking off my clothing slowly giving Koga a show. Steadily undoing my wrappings he watched my breasts bounce from the lack of support. Koga tried to touch but I didn't allow him, I wanted him to want me more than ever, I kissed Koga passionately then kissing his neck, chest, going lower and lower until. I heard Kogas very loud growl, begging me to do more to him.

Slowly sucking on his dick I slid my hand up and down his shaft, doing this really really slowly to make him impatient. "Kagome pl-lease m-m-ore, I c-an't st-and thi-is" I swallowed Koga whole, and heard a muffled moan. Looking up Koga was gripping the blanked and biting his lip, Lifting myself up I kissed him, gently nipping his lip. I grinded myself on Koga, feeling his cock rub against me was turning me on so badly I didn't know if I could keep this act going. Suddenly I was on my back looking up at Kogas beautiful eyes "My turn babe" He winked and kissed me hard, using his claws he poked at my nipples and pulled making me so fucking horny. Knowing what he was doing to me, Koga lowered his hand to my clit softly massaging it. Koga turned me around, so I was on my hands and knees. Teasing me with his dick rubbing it against my clit, Koga then whispered in my ear "More? Or can I keep making you so sexually frustrated for my amusement?" I couldn't stand it, I wanted him, I NEEDED him! "Koga! PLEASE FUCK ME! Koga didn't need to hear me twice; he slowly entered into my slit and pulled out, picking up pace each time. I was screaming so loud, my voice started to go raspy. . .

**(After a While…) **

I couldn't believe how satisfying that was, Koga was still sleeping. We were cuddling under the blankets still naked. I wanted to get out to get my clothing so I could get dressed, I tried to undo Kogas arms but each time I tried he kept on gripping harder. "Koga I need to get dressed" I tried again but he wasn't budging "I'm not letting you leave this bed after how exhausted you made me; I think this is a good punishment" I just stayed there I didn't want to move to be honest. "I love you Kagome with all my heart" I giggled "I love you too Koga, more than anything"

(A/N: Jebus I'm so sorry for the horrible lemon I told you I couldn't write them to save my life, I wasn't lying about that. But yes I am very sorry for my absence; I hope I can keep this updated more often. For my loyal readers and new readers Thank you so much for reading and staying with me :3 )


End file.
